


The Last Sunset [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Banned Together Bingo [17]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Killmonger
Series: Banned Together Bingo [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122326
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	The Last Sunset [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Banned Together Bingo 2020 prompt [ “Sympathetic Villain” [B2]](https://i.imgur.com/YC9vW5J.jpg)
> 
>  **Interpretation of Prompt:** Art of Killmonger, a sympathetic villain.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
